


The end is only a new beginning

by Gabriel4Sam



Series: The Jedi High Council needs to have fun and by that I mean sex [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Mace Windu Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: After the war, two lovers learn the shapes of their new needs and the taste of love whithout the urgency.





	The end is only a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Wrennette helped me correct my horrible grammar and was really supportive, in this fic like all fics of the SubObiWeek. Thank you a lot.

Mace poured the water into the teapot. This blend was too flowery for his taste, but it was Obi-Wan’s favourite since the end of the war. He couldn’t put up with the bitter high caffeine blend they had all drunk during the war.

The Korrun added two small bowls to the tray he had prepared earlier, one with berries and the other with caramelized nuts, and took it back to the fresher. Obi-Wan was still marinating in the bath and smiled when he saw Mace and his tray. The red head looked decadent, the sensual curve of his smile, the traces of teeth-marks on his torso, the lazy sprawl against the back of the bathtub.

Obi-Wan looked like a man who spent delicious hours with his lover: he looked very satisfied, well fucked, and Mace wished he could put this look on the man more often.

Unfortunately they were quite busy these days with efforts to rebuild the Republic into something better, something they could feel pride about. In fact, Mace wouldn’t have thought it was possible to be so busy without using stims, but he still remembered how ill he had been at the end of the war, when his body tried to purge his ill-advised self-medication, so he didn’t touch the stuff anymore.

He had even learned to delegate. A little.

They were still terribly busy and they needed to pencil each other in, like they would a foreign dignitary, but when they came together, the two of them, it was even better. Perhaps even more exciting, like a treat, an indulgence.

No more of those quick fucks from the war, when they might need to leave their lover’s arms any minute, called back to war by any catastrophe. Now, when they came to each other, they had all night and used it, exploring their desires, the ways their needs completed each other.

The war had changed them.

Mace’s need to control and dominate in bed had always existed, but it had been only a preference, not the burning need of these days. Before the war, they had explored a little together, but it had been stumbling steps, little tastes here and here. It had been exacerbated by battles and their randomness. In battle, Mace couldn’t control every parameter, and the men he lead and respected paid in blood. Here, he was the one calling every shoot. And Obi-Wan’s needs corresponded so sweetly to his. Obi-Wan who submitted beautifully, who begged him so prettily for more, Obi-Wan who adored him and who fitted with him almost perfectly, ragged ends against ragged ends.

Mace put the tray on the large side of the bathtub and let his own pants fall on the floor. Obi-Wan moved a little to let his lover slide behind him and gave a satisfied sigh when Mace’s arms went around him and guided him against him. Obi-Wan needed skin contact after, when the pleasure had derailed his brain and his body felt, in his words that Mace didn’t totally understood: “Lightly heavy.”

Mace suspected the pleasure hormones didn’t mix with his beloved’s silver tongue in the best way.  
“Good?” The Korrun asked, when they were intertwined in the warm water.

“Perfect,” Obi-Wan answered, a purr more than a word.

Mace took one of his hands, intertwining their fingers like their bodies were. Obi-Wan’s wrist was marked, a bruise already blossoming. Mace had really pushed him to his limit this time and Obi-Wan had pulled more than usual on the handcuffs. Mace’s thumb caressed softly the mark.   
“We need something softer to bind you,” he remarked, a shadow of guilt in his voice.

“I don’t care,” Obi-Wan remarked, almost pouting, and Mace kissed him behind the ear.

“So, don’t do it because you fear the bite of the steel, do it to make me happy?” He asked and he felt the miniscule nod of Obi-Wan against his shoulder. Mace kissed his hair.

“Don’t be worried,” he murmured, because the bondage had always been something vital to Obi-Wan’s pleasure, even before the war, something that made the constant churning of the cogs of his mind go quiet, and Mace had no intention to deny him something he loved so much.

Mace added: “You look too delicious tied to my bed to stop, I just want to be sure neither of us regret it the next day.” This time, he felt his lover smile against his shoulder.

“Such a gentleman,” Obi-Wan quipped.

“Didn’t I fuck the sarcasm out of you? I should have tried harder.”

Obi-Wan laughed and Mace smiled. Obi-Wan didn’t laugh enough in his opinion, even now, when the laugh of Obi-Wan had appeared again, after totally disappearing in the last months of the war, extinguished by too many dead friends, slaughtered civilians, broken soldiers, and that growing distance between Obi-Wan and his former Padawan.

That time was gone. Now, the red head was so relaxed he probably could have fallen asleep right here, in the bathtub, and risk drowning, but Mace was there. Mace helped Obi-Wan with his hair, transforming the simple hygiene ritual in a long massage, where Obi-Wan made almost the same noises than when Mace teased him in bed. Mace kept a bacta-infused cream just for those times, but Obi-Wan refused it: no marks would been seen with the high-collar of his tunic, and he wanted to keep them, as memories worn on his skin, since they weren’t sure when they could see each other for whole night again.

After the bath, they snuggled in the bed Mace had just made and Obi-Wan was asleep the second his head touched the pillow, letting Mace savour the peace of the moment, the man he loved safe and satisfied in his arms, and the deep pleasure he found every time Obi-Wan shifted and Mace could see another mark. One day would come where the Order would be solid enough again for Mace to step down and be just another Master, and that day, they would make it official.

For now, that was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
